


Suffocating

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [19]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Asphyxiation, Fear, Horror, M/M, Wendigo, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett isn't sleeping. Fear keeping him up all night as the creature torments him. Not even meeting a beautiful stranger can stop the fear from strangling him.





	Suffocating

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 19 Prompt: Asphyxiation
> 
> A different brand of whump if you will. Whump is hurting your characters. I've mostly been doing angst. Now I'm doing fear.

Whatever foul creature that was haunting Rhett's land at night was escalating.  
  
The bloody handprints on the side of his cabin where his bedroom was. Deep gouges in the wood of the door. The dead animals being left in the bed of his truck instead of on his porch. The gore leaving small rust stains.  
  
Rhett only slept during the day.  
  
The noises were too much for him. The scratching, the otherworldly howling, gentle thumping of flesh on wood, the solid thunk of some poor animal being dropped onto the bed of his truck. The noises were constant, driving him mad. Barbara also seemed to make herself scarce when they would start and would only reappear in the morning.  
  
The scratching on his door needed to stop. "Knock it off!" he bellowed, fingers gripping the long barrel of his gun.  
  
The noise stopped. Rhett shifted off the couch slightly. He hadn't tried to look at the creature, afraid that if his eyes took in the wendigo, it would find a way in for sure to eat him.  
  
The howl that normally sounded before dawn, signalling its retreat into the forest rang out. The blond looked to the clock, it was only three, no where near the time the creature would normal cease its constant torment.

* * *

Rhett woke to knocking on his door. Heart hammering in his chest he bolted off the couch, limbs failing to support him as he tumbled to the floor. Cussing he managed to get himself upright. The blond must have fallen asleep on the couch. And he hadn't called anyone to help him with the corpse he was sure would be in the bed of his trunk.  
  
Unlocking and opening the door, Rhett felt the air sucked out of his lungs. A man, slightly shorter than he was, was on the other side of the door. Ebony hair was softly tousled and curled at the ends, almost reaching his shoulders. Something about this man wasn't normal.  
  
Maybe if he hadn't been so distracted by perfect pink lips pulled into a soft smile, he would have seen the flash of blue that haunted his nightmares. Rhett shook himself out of his dumb staring, smiling at the stranger on his porch, "Hey, don't think I've seen you around."  
  
"I don't usually go into town, I live out in the woods like you do you could say," the man's voice had a wonderful timbre to it. Like he could be a professional singer and Rhett wouldn't be surprised.  
  
"So we're neighbors, huh?" The mystery man just smiled at him and something about it felt unnerving so Rhett shifted under scrutinizing blue eyes. "What brings you out here?"  
  
The man hummed before he eyed the porch he was standing on, "Just wondering if I should be worried about a hunter accidently shooting me."  
  
Rhett took in the bloodstained wood and swallowed thickly, "No sir. This is the aftermath of a horrible prank. Maybe even some of the wildlife for all I know. I only have my guns for bears."  
  
The stranger hummed slightly, a strange elated smile on his face. "Well, nice to finally _ meet _ you stranger. Didn't catch you or your dog's names though."  
  
Rhett laughed, he was so paranoid, how could such a beautiful unarmed man mean him any harm? "'M Rhett McLaughlin, my lovely dog's name is Barbara."  
  
The man smiled again, "See you around, _ Rhett _ ." The dark haired man turned on his heel and quickly made his way down the porch and towards the woods.  
  
"Wait! What do I call you?" he took a small step out onto the porch, the cool autumn air brushing goosebumps over his arms.  
  
The man turned to smile at him, and for a moment all of Rhett's blood froze in his veins.  
  
A mouth full of razor sharp teeth stared at him from across the clearing. In a flash the vision was replaced with a warm smile with crooked teeth. "You can call me Link."  
  
Rhett wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep, or if his 'neighbor' was something he should be legitimately afraid of.  
  
As soon as the man was out of sight, Barbara ran past him into the yard.  
  
How did the man know about his dog?

* * *

Rhett was thoroughly afraid now. The morning had been odd. The strange beautiful man on his porch. The way his truck hadn't even had a drop of blood in it. The way no one knew where the nearest cabin to him was.  
  
The blond sat with his back against the wall, eyes trained on the door. He wasn't going to risk falling asleep on the couch again.  
  
The howl sounded, the beginning of the night ringing out into the moonless night.  
  
Rhett's ears strained to listen to the creatures movements. The crunch of fallen leaves under its weight, the creak of wood from his porch. Rhett held the gun up, finger on the trigger. But the scratching never came. There was a sound, like someone was gently brushing the side of his home with their fingers. Then the weight on his porch left. The crunching fading away.  
  
Rhett bolted upright, scrambling for the door. He ripped it open, looking out at his yard. He couldn't see the creature, so he let his eyes shift to the wall by his door.  
  
_ RHETT _ was scrawled in blood on the wood paneling. The air was stolen from his lungs as he raised the gun and scanned his yard.  
  
His lungs ached for oxygen, even as he felt his chest rising and falling. No air seemed to be able to permeate the terror sinking into every part of himself.  
  
A flash of movement, searing blue pinpricks flashing over a deadly mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. A mouth pulled into a new but familiar smile. "_You said it was for bears Rhett. I'll hold you to that._"  
  
The voice from this morning rang out over the yard and Rhett slammed the door shut, fingers fumbling with the lock even as he hear the howl signaling the creatures retreat into the night. Oxygen still couldn't seem to make it into his system and he collapsed into a heap right there on the floor, blackness overtaking everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Rhett. Haven't you ever seen a horror film in your whole life? Gracious.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the spooks. Come find me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
